miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sole Survivor
Sole Survivor is the upcoming second episode of season seven of Miraculous. Btw I am sorry it came so late Synopsis Wolf's sister become Sole Survivor, bent on getting revenge on the world by taking it to an alternate dimension!!!!!! Plot I'm gonna write this like a book, so you can see what's happening. Summer stared at her computer. Currently, she was playing a game where basically very day you logged on and did challenges, and she had logged on for 31 days and done as many challenges as she could do, so now it was time for the unveiling of the Sole Survivor. She could be liable, as she had logged in for the whole month without missing a day, but hundreds of people played this, so an eleven year old girl might not win. Still, Summer had her hopes up. Her heart raced as she and five other people appeared, rocks at their feet. Summer stared at the rock, knowing it would glow if it rested at the feet of the Sole Survivor... It glowed under the feet of someone who had just written 'Loading...' as her nickname. Summer jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. She wanted to cry, sob, but instead she grabbed her baton and allowed tears to leak onto it. Where had she gone wrong??? Gabriel was working in his atelier when his Miraculous burned so hot that he had to rip it off his chest. Thankfully, the heat was magic, so it didn't do any damage. Nooroo zoomed inside of the Miraculous, but Gabriel simply picked up the brooch and a ball of energy floated out, before solidifying into the shape of the moth kwami. Gabriel smiled maliciously. Hawk Moth wasted no time in sending an akuma to Summer, where it landed on her baton and the dreaded light mask appeared on her face. "Sole Survivor," Hawk Moth purred. "They tried to put you in last place? Well now, you can play your own version of your game- in real life! You can be the host." Summer vanished in the purplish black smoke, and Sole Survivor appeared. Sole Survivor had a green circlet, with a palm leaf crop top and knee length skirt, with henna designs swirling around her arms. At her neck was a shell necklace. She clutched a tiki torch in her hand. Her skin was more tan and her hair had grown long and silky. Wolf walked down the hall and peeked in Summer's room. "Summer, do you know where my eraser-" he never got to finish. A fireball struck him in the chest, and an orange symbol that resembled a spiral sun appeared under his feet. He froze. Marinette was having a pillow fight with Tikki. But, thanks to her kwami's super strength, and her ability to fly, Tikki got three points in before Marinette could land one. "Stop it, nooooo!!!" Marinette squealed. "I've had enough!" Tikki drifted away, smiling smugly. All of a sudden, one of Nadja Chamack's reports came on. "A civilian filmed this video. Is it possible a new villain is on the rise???" The video showed many people frozen in spot- two dozen, maybe- all with an orange symbol under their feet- a spiral with little dots all around it. Marinette stared at the screen. Then she turned to Tikki, determined. "Let's do this," she said. Ladybug met up with Cat Noir at the Louvre. And then a mysterious girl appeared through a portal of fire. Her knee length hair was beautiful, her skin sun kissed. Her tiki torch went above her head. "Halt!" the mystery girl called, twirling her tiki torch above her head. "Once I have you, my game will be complete!" She shot fireball after fireball at Ladybug and Cat Noir, who avoided them at any costs. Sole Survivor, at one point, though, leapt in front of them with her tiki torch raised. Ladybug panicked when she heard the crackling of fire. All around them was a circle of fire. Sole Survivor laughed mirthfully. "In peril, as I see!" she laughed, and the fire started to close in. Sole Survivor allowed the fire to consume her... And was gone. The fire touched Ladybug, and she expected to be frozen. Oh, how very wrong she was. Fire exploded around her and Ladybug was tossed into a tunnel of fire, propelling her into a heatless oblivion. When it finally stopped, Ladybug was facedown on a beach. She turned around, her eyes wide. She was on an island with hills and palm trees. She saw smoke in the distance, and started to walk over there. Moments after she had picked herself up Cat Noir appeared in a flash of fire. Both heroes started to walk over to the smoke, and found themselves surrounded by maybe sixty people, all crowded around a few rudimentary structures (a few sticks in a haphazard cube with a tarp over them) with a few piles of fruit. The island appeared to have an infinite amount of bananas. Ladybug gasped as she noticed Wolf, sitting by the ocean, watching the waves. He seemed thin and gaunt, as if though he had given up hope. Hope on what, though? At the end of the camp, farthest away from the ocean, was a metal pole in which Sole Survivor was crouched like a frog. She smiled when she saw Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Been a few hours," she said evilly. "Thought you'd never show up." Then she addressed the whole crowd. "You don't know the rules of the game, so i can teach you," Sole Survivor said. "It's simple. I have exactly sixty people here, so every day for the rest of the month, after you complete a challenge of my making, two people will be voted off the island!" Sole Survivor jumped down from her pole and using two hands lifted the tiki torch above her head. "Let the game begin!" she shouted, and brought it down with all her might. The first thing Ladybug noticed was that everybody's hair was either neon yellow or white. These must be the teams! ''she thought. Then she noticed they weren't on the island. they were ''in ''it. They were in a stone tunnel. Sole Survivor smiled. "I'll give you something easy at first," she said "Using clues and images, find a way out of this tunnel. You have three hours. The team that loses will be up for elimination!" Sole Survivor vanished in a portal of fire, leaving Ladybug and Cat Noir to lead the white team to victory. It took hours, but after tugging on roots, pushing against rocks, opening chests and more, but finally the white team ran out of the tunnels. But the yellow team got out first. Sole Survivor appeared and smiled at the team. "Your time is up." Waiting for sundown was agonizing. But, finally, Sole Survivor summoned the group to a small three-wall house with a wooden roof and multiple wooden beams criss-crossing the top of the house. Vines crawled over the beams and walls, and logs were provided for seating. Sole Survivor told them to right down who to vote of the island. Ladybug simply ripped hers up. Sole Survivor collected the votes, and Ladybug saw her chance. She looked at white- haired Cat Noir... And Ladybug thrust her yo yo in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" she yelled, and she got a wooden ladle. Ladybug saw a wooden beam, a vine, her yo- yo and Cat Noir's ring. She nodded at Cat Noir and jumped up to one of the beams on the roof. She grabbed a vine the was draped on the beam above her and tied the ladle to it. She looped the yo-yo string around the ladle and the vine so the ladle was stiff. When she let go of the vine the ladle was upside down. "Cat Noir, do your thing, there!" Ladybug said, tapping the beam above her. Cat Noir used his staff to spring up. "CATACLYSM!" he shouted, and touched the beam. The vine was loose! Ladybug threw the vine at Sole Survivor, who ducked. She stood up again. "Missed me!" Sole Survivor smirked. "Did I?" Ladybug retorted. As the vine came swinging back, it caught on the rim of the tiki torch and folded down... Extinguishing the fire. The island trembled. The walls crumbled and trees were uprooted. The sand collapsed into the ocean, which was somehow spilling over the edge of the world. Finally, it all ended. Ladybug and Cat Noir were back in Paris! Sole Survivor glared at them, eyes glinting madly. She ran forward, but Ladybug grabbed the torch and ripped it out of Sole Survivor's hand. She was about to snap it on her knee when an akuma flew out of it and turned white. Ladybug realized she was holding a pink baton. Sole Survivor had turned back into Summer. Hawk Moth must have known that Sole Survivor was already defeated and didn't want to give Ladybug the satisfaction of dealing the final blow. Summer shook her head wearily. "Wha.. where am I?" ''Pound it! '' ''1 Month Later Summer threw her hands in the air. On her computer screen confetti was flying and there was a glowing stone at her avatar's feet. "I won!" Summer screamed. Wolf decided it was best not to ask his sister for his eraser. Characters Major Characters: * Marinette Dupain- Cheng/ Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/ Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Akuma * Summer Callahan/ Sole Survivor. Minor Characters: * Wolf Callahan * Civilians Trivia * When Cat Noir touches the beam there is no magic energy on his hand * This episode is a reference to the TV Show ''Survivor '' * Thomas Astruc said the Callahan family would be important in the upcoming episodes * In the synopsis it is stated that Sole Survivor takes her victims to an alternate dimension, but on the episode it is revealed that the events of the ilsand all happened in the victim's heads. Category:Episodes